Ways to Annoy People at a Movie Theater
by Abigail Thalia La Rue
Summary: A random story made from one of those random things to do lists that are on my profile. I hope you like it, all the chapters are really short. First couple chapters are Percy and Annabeth, but, don't worry, he'll embarrass other characters too. Love ya!
1. Boredom, the Mother of all Randomness

_** Author's note: Me and Taylor (Flaming Wolf5491) were chatting on Facebook and we both started doing these random stories from lists found on my profile. She's doing 'Fun Things to Do in a Walmart'. And we're having a contest (sort of) to see who gets the most reviews/views. **_

_**Ways to Annoy People at a Movie Theater:**_

_Throw popcorn in the air and yell, "It's snowing!"_

So, uh, yeah, for all of this, I blame ADHD.

"Annabeth, this movie is boring, why are we watching this again?" Yes, I was whining like a five year old, but it was really, really boring. I don't think any guy would willingly go to see a romantic movie. No, not romantic comedy, just boring, sappy romantic. This sucks.

"Shut up Percy, you don't have to actually watch it; just sit there and find some way to keep yourself distracted until it's over."

Okay, I guess I could manage that, for Annabeth.

I started staring at my popcorn.

Hmm, no piece is exactly like another. Cool. It's kind of like snow.

Again, blame the ADHD.

"Hey, Annabeth," I elbowed her.

"What?"

"Look," I threw a handful of popcorn into the air. "It's snowing!"

"Percy, don't do that!"

"Okay." Well, that's one idea down, now what am I going to do?

_** Author's note: Yeah, I know it's short, but that's how they're all going to be, so don't bother complaining. I hope it doesn't suck too much! Love ya!**_


	2. Romantic Dramas Suck

_** Author`s note: Another stupid chapter. Whatever, as long as I beat Taylor.**_

_**Ways to Annoy People at a Movie Theater:**_

_Go, "Oooooh..." whenever anyone kisses._

Okay, what to do.

I`m bored. Hmm, I guess I should try to watch the stupid movie.

And now I`m even more bored.

Gods, this is a drama too. They`re all fighting ad whatever. Worst movie ever.

Ugh, now they`re kissing.

Hmm…

And there they go again… "Oooooh...-"

"Percy, stop that! "Ow, she hit me.

And another perfectly good source of entertainment bites the dust.

_**Author`s note: Okay, n`t expect them to get much longer than this. Love ya!**_


	3. SiFis Are Confusing

_** Author's note: Hey, for people who didn't listen when I said this earlier: the chapters aren't going to be much longer, deal with it. So, I hope this doesn't suck too much.**_

_**Ways to Annoy People at a Movie Theater:**_

_Clap when the good guy gets killed._

Okay, for this one, I blame the dyslexia.

Grover asked me if I wanted to go see a movie, so I looked it up to see what it was about, but I gave up after the first few words.

So, I just said okay, and now I'm stuck at this stupid Si-Fi movie. Okay, normally I don't mind Si-Fi, but it's not very good, and it's the sequel, so I have no idea who all of these people are.

Grover's loving it; apparently he's seen the first movie, and read all the books, so he know exactly what's going on. But he's too obsessed with the movie to tell me anything other than "Shut up." or "Stop hogging the popcorn." Really, this sucks.

Oh, some guys are fighting. Hmm, I think he just died. Oh! I think that's the bad guy!

"Percy! Why are you clapping?"

"But, I thought-"

'That's one of the good guys!"

Oh.

_** Author's note: Yeah, I know, not very good, but I'm only writing because I have nothing else to do. Seriously, my room is clean… DAMN IT! Taylor's beating me! Love ya!**_


	4. Previews are Annoying

_** Author's note: I have nothing to do- oh wait! I could be reading the book I got! Oh well, I'll write this first. **_

_**Ways to Annoy People at a Movie Theater:**_

_During the previews, yell, "Can you fast-forward it?"_

Wow, finally, a movie that I actually want to see! At least Nico seems to have pretty good taste in movies, I've seen some pretty bad one lately.

Gods, these previews are taking forever. It's time for the movie to start, but the previews always make it start late.

I looked around, noticing the projector booth. Hmm, those things are kind of like giant VCRs, right? Well, if they are…

I stood up and turned towards the window to the projector booth.

"Percy," Nico was tugging on my sleeve. "Sit down!"

I shrugged him off. "Can you fast-forward it!"

"Percy! Sit down!"

Well, someone is in a mad mood.

_**Author's note: Yeah, it sucks, I know. Oh well, I hope your heads didn't explode from reading this stupidity! Love ya!**_


End file.
